


At This Point I Don't Question My Life Choices, I Question Life's

by musicismylife4556



Category: Mako Mermaids, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: 16-year-old Damian Wayne, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jonathan Kent cares, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicismylife4556/pseuds/musicismylife4556
Summary: This is more or less a crackfic.There is no plot. But only a bunch of connected one-shots.Long story short, the day after Damian's 16th birthday he gets a tail. No questions asked.You know what? Forget that tiny summary. Here's the real one (yet still tiny):Damien Wayne finds out he isn't fully human. He has a few visions of a certain island near the Gold Coast in Australia. Dick Grayson and Jonathan Kent tag along with him to find out what's the connection to his non-human side.You're free to request any scenarios since my brain is bled dry of it's creative juices.
Kudos: 6





	At This Point I Don't Question My Life Choices, I Question Life's

**Author's Note:**

> This was created from my boredom. I don't regret putting it out here for people to see. Tell me if you want me to continue.

"But I'm not a fish," 16-year-old Damien Wayne looked at Tim Drake as if he'd grown a second head. Where in this universe was very possible, but we don't talk about that.

"And you don't grow a tail normally either but yet here you are," Tim said as he rolled his eyes at the comment his adoptive younger brother made.

"For some reason, half of your DNA changed overnight. I need to talk to Bruce about this."

"Father doesn't need to know about this."

"Well, he has to since this situation doesn't look like it's going away any time soon."

Damien rolled his eyes and tried not to think of the upcoming confrontation with his father later that day.

* * *

There was a very lengthy conversation between Tim, Damien, and their adoptive (biological for Damien) father.

Bruce Wayne was standing while looking at Damien's DNA. He sighed.

"Why do I always get mixed up in these sorts of things..." He mumbled.

"Do you need Damien to demonstrate for you?"

"What do you mean demonst-"

"That would be helpful, yes." Bruce agreed.

"Drake, I swear if you throw water with your cup-"

There was a splash of water on his face.

"I'm going to murder you one of these days when Father isn't here."

"Yeah, have fun with that," Tim said as he started counting in his head to see how long it would take for Damien to transform.

On the tenth number, Damien lost his balance as a pale green tail replaced his two legs.

A loud thud echoed through the Batcave.

Damian was lying face-down on the floor, muttering some threats under his breath.

"And when did you notice this?" Bruce questioned.

"When Damian was supposed to be taking a shower, he was dragging himself in the hallway like this, trying to find his way back to his room."

"Stealth is not the most effective tactic in this form," Damian mumbled on the floor.

"The tail should be used in aquatic areas. We will test it out later and see if anything else came with the tail. Is there a way to revert back?" Bruce looked down at Damian.

"Well, a towel worked last time. When he's dry he should turn back."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here." Damian looked up at them.

Tim threw a towel at Damian's face.

"Go dry off. Dick's coming in a minute. We still have to get ready for the charity ball tomorrow. In the meantime, you're going to the pool to do some tests," Bruce started walking to the exit.

"Also, don't murder each other," Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! There's not much to read for this one. I have not had many ideas since my creative juices have been stolen by the brain vampires.


End file.
